Be My Girlfriend?
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: "Wha-" "Help me, please help me!" "What is it? Is the apartment under attack?" "No, no, my parents! They've been nagging on me for a while to get a boyfriend, so I told them I did. Now, they want to have dinner and meet him!" When Rachel is in a bad situation, Apollo finds himself masquerading about as her boyfriend.


**A/N: Hello, again! This is a very unusual ship, I know, but it's one of my OTPs in this fandom, so just give it a shot if you're never read it before, and if you've read Rachello before (Rachello? Aprachel?) then I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Apollo usually made it a habit of dropping uninvited to Rachel's apartment (which, he always pointed out when she began yelling at him, he had graciously provided for her so her family could visit her without arousing any suspicion), but today, he was given the biggest surprise of his immortal life; Rachel hugged him.<p>

"Wha-"

"Help me, please help me!" Rachel cried out, hugging him tighter.

"What is it? Is the apartment under attack?" Apollo asked, looking around frantically.

"No, no, my parents! They've been nagging on me for a while to get a boyfriend, so I told them I did. Now, they want to have _dinner _and meet him!"

"You told your parents you had a boyfriend?" Apollo said, dumbstruck.

She nodded. "What do I do?"

"Tell them he dumped you?" Apollo suggested weakly.

"I don't want to be dumped by a fake boyfriend!"

"Tell them you dumped him?"

"Then they'll know I lied! It'd be all too convenient!"

He sighed. "I suppose there's only one option left."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>And so that's how Apollo found himself sitting on Rachel's sofa, dressed in a suit, waiting for her to get changed. She emerged, wearing an emerald dress. They really brought out her eyes... "Okay, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the apartment.<p>

"You mean they aren't coming here?"

"No, of course not. I don't cook."

"You make me soup all the time!" He protested.

"It's from a can of Progresso!"

"It still is good!"

She didn't appear to be paying any attention to him as they stepped into the limo parked in front of the apartment complex. "Not a bad ride," he said. "Nothing like _my _car, but we can't always be as awesome as-"

"Oh, get in!" Rachel said impatiently, all but shoving him into the limo. She stepped in after him. "Now, _do not _recite any haiku. None."

"But haiku-"

"Is awesome, I know, but just don't do it."

"Fine," Apollo grumbled, crossing his arms, sulking. Rachel resisted the urge to laugh. Here was the Sun God, pouting like a toddler.

"Hey, Rachel, you know what I realized? You're initials are RED. Like red. As in the color of your hair!"

"Hilarious," she replied flatly.

"Did your parents do that on purpose? Oh, silly me! I'll ask them tonight, since I'm meeting them and everything!"

"No! Don't ask them that!" Rachel hissed "Just act normal."

"What do I even do for a living?"

"You're...you are a...lawyer."

He snorted "Yeah, right. Like I'd be a lawyer. I'm too cool for that."

"Fine. You are a songwriter. You wrote a song for Kanye West once."

"Once?"

"Okay, _twice. _Happy?"

"I think I'm just a bit of a bigger deal than that."

"You're the freaking god of the sun, I get it, but my parents don't know that!"

"What a shame."

* * *

><p>"Did they like me?" Apollo asked as they arrived back to Rachel's apartment.<p>

"I think so," she said. "What a pity though, seeing as in two weeks I'm dumping you."

Apollo looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"I can't date you forever!"

"If there's anybody you _could _date forever, it'd be me. I'm immortal!" He protested.

"No, I can't! In fact, I can't date anybody! I'm supposed to be an eternal maiden forever and all that shit! I can't date anyone." She sighed. "If anyone should be the one to know that, it'd be you."

He wad quiet. He then said "You could date me."

She stopped, giving him a look full of shock "Excuse me?"

"Well, since the Oracle of Delphi can't really speak right now, plus you are _my _Oracle, so I get to shift the rules to lean in my general favor."

They had made it to Rachel's door now. "Thanks, but...I think I'll pass. I've read enough to know that nothing with you gods ever really lasts."

"Understandable, I suppose," he said quietly. "I'm going to go."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweetie, what happened?"<p>

"It just wasn't working, you know how it is," Rachel sighed as she picked up her slippers from the floor, talking with mother on the phone.

"He was such a nice boy," her mother said sympathetically. "You know, your father actually was quite fond of him. I was too, for the record."

"Well, it was for the bes-!" Rachel suddenly screamed as she bumped into none other than Apollo.

"What's wrong?"

"A mouse. Is in my apartment. I'll call you right back," Rachel said, hanging up the phone. She turned to him, glaring. "What the hell!?"

"I figured I out to check up on you, see how you're doing."

"Maybe should just call me like a normal person-"

"Hold on here. I'm not a normal person. I'm awesome. Secondly, I'm a god."

Rachel turned red. "I know that! Oh, gods, I could just-"

"Do you want to take a ride on the sun?"

Rachel looked murderous. "If that's some euphemism for a booty call, I swear-"

He seemed surprised. "No, of course not. I just wondered if you'd like to go for a ride. You know, in my sun car." He shrugged. "You just seem a bit tense. I figured, you know, it could...clear your mind."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded.

"So was that your mother?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "She's upset we are no longer an item."

"I don't blame her. I mean, I am pretty awesome."

She merely responded by rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Want to leave now?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

><p>Rachel, tired from her long day, returned home.<p>

"You tired?"

"Uh huh," she answered, slinking downward in her seat. Maybe it was because of the sun, but she felt warm and cozy. Her eyelids were heavy.

"Are...are you gonna get out?" He asked her, almost...concernedly.

"Maybe."

He sighed. "Here. Let me carry you in."

She suddenly jerked awake. "What?"

"If you are too tired, I'll carry you in."

"Really?" She asked, her voice jumping an octave.

"Yes. Come on," he said, getting out of the car. Rachel's heart began beating quickly. He opened up the door to her side of the car carefully and gently picked her up.

_Gods, he's strong, _Rachel thought as she closed her eyes contentedly as he managed to get her back into her apartment. When he sat her down on her sofa, she quietly said "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

He had just turned around, ready to leave. "You're welcome, Miss Dare."

"Could you...stay with me?" She asked, sitting up.

"Why?"

"Because you've given me one of the best days of my life. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," she answered honestly.

Though the god probably never would have admitted it, he was touched. He spun around, and nodded. "I'll stay."

"Great!" She sprang up, grinning wildly. "I'm kind of hungry. Progresso?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Okay! Hold on," she called out, rushing into the kitchen.

_Strange, _he thought as he sat on the sofa. _She__ almost seemed tired a few minutes ago...I had to carry her here..._

She raced back into the room. "I'm out of soup," she said, moping.

"That's too bad," Apollo said, occupying his mind elsewhere.

"I suppose I could go to the store."

"That's nice."

At this point, Rachel realized that he was paying no attention to what she was saying. She tried again. "I'm pregnant."

"Cool."

Words clearly didn't even seem to work right now. She supposed she _could _slap him, but there was always the chance he'd get angry and eliminate her existence from the world. _"You could date me."_

Well, it was worth a shot.

Rachel moved closer to the god of the sun and kissed him.

What she didn't count on necessarily was _him _kissing her _back._

Clearly, the centuries of practice had done Apollo good. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, when suddenly, he ripped himself away from her and turned his head to the side. Rachel followed his gaze to see...

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to console you, you but look! You're back together!" Mrs. Dare smiled happily. "Hello, again, Apollo, dear."

"Hello, Mrs, Dare," he replied amicably.

"I'm glad you've came to your senses, Rachel," Mr. Dare said gruffly to his daughter "this one here is a keeper."

"I guess he is," Rachel said, sliding her eyes to the side, observing Apollo.

"This is time for a celebration!" Her mother cried.

"Rachel, have any champagne?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, we'll go get some," her mother said. "Don't go anywhere."

They left, shutting the door. Rachel sighed. "Ugh, what do we do now?"

"What we were doing before?" Apollo suggested.

"I mean, what do we tell them?"

Apollo solemnly turned to Rachel, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! I apologize if the characters were OOC, but if you liked it, please leave me a review because it's my first time actually writing Rachello, but I certainly hope to write more!**


End file.
